


The Last

by destinyauthor



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, Poetry, bungie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyauthor/pseuds/destinyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of something is always treasured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last

 

 

 

 


End file.
